


The Geometry of You

by ximeria



Series: Life of an Engineer [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a work day, Erik finds inspiration in an unlikely tool of his trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geometry of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story of my Month of March writing project. The idea is to write 4-5 stories, 500-1000 words.
> 
> [A Matter of the Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/708529) was the first. They are completely unrelated.
> 
> This one takes place in the same universe as [Building Bridges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/372234).

Erik rolled up the blueprints he'd been working on. He'd normally use computer simulations, but occasionally he liked the old fashioned way of paper, pen and measuring instruments.

He ran a finger over the metal instruments, ruler, t-square, the triangle; a little warmer than the others, being the last one he'd used.

Lifting them simultaneously, he floated them towards their spots on the wall.

"You are extraordinarily fond of that triangle, aren't you?" Charles asked, leaning back against Erik's work desk in the corner. Erik liked the idea of _his_ boyfriend picking him up after work and let Charles feel as much.

Charles smiled, body at ease, legs slightly apart, curve of his ass the only part touching the metal surface of the desk. Erik could feel the difference in temperature of the metal itself.

The instruments drifted onto their hooks, though Erik kept the triangle suspended. He touched the tip of it with his power, letting it spin lazily in place, until he had it lined up to watch Charles beyond it.

"It's all perfect angles and metal," Erik replied, angling the tool to more or less match the triangle made up by Charles' legs and the floor.

Charles' smile widened a fraction, as he continued to read off the sheet of paper he was holding. Or pretended to read; Erik could feel the buzz of arousal building in the back of his mind.

"Almost perfect angle," Erik muttered, cocking his head. If Charles spread his legs a little more... Tugging at the metal hoops of Charles' shoes, he effortlessly corrected the angle.

"Erik..." Charles gave up pretending to read, the sheet of paper fluttering to the floor.

"Work day over, off the clock," Erik replied, licking his lips. The triangle rippled and split into two, each folding into a metal sphere. Each drifted to Charles' hands, gently melting around his fingers, trapping his hands to the surface of the work table, keeping his arms spread wide.

Erik pulled at his work chair, rolling it under the table, behind Charles, using it to partly push Charles' pelvis forward, but also allow him to rest on the seat.

Walking forward, ever so slowly, Erik undid he shirt sleeves and rolled them up, coming to a standstill in front of Charles.

Charles was breathing a little heavier, a little faster, avidly watching Erik from under lowered lashes.

Sinking down onto his knees, Erik flicked his wrist and the lock on his door fused itself shut.

There was a flare of surprise from Charles. "I would have thought locking it would be enough," Charles said, licking his lips.

"Have you met my boss?" Erik asked, undoing Charles' trousers, pushing them open and down just enough for him to pull Charles' erection out of his boxers.

"I grew up around your boss," Charles said with a grin, tone deceptively light as he watched Erik with dark eyes.

"Thank you for proving my point," Erik said with a snort. Whatever Charles might have been planning in reply, Erik silenced by taking him in almost to the root.

Because of the angle of his hips, Charles couldn't buck, and Erik didn't have to hold his hips still. Hooking his arms under Charles' thighs, Erik slid his mouth back up, then ever so slowly back down.

"I-I'd call you a tease, but... ah!" Charles' whole body tensed as Erik hummed around the shaft.

Erik could feel Charles' arousal, but no words made it through. It was obvious that Charles was enjoying himself, as he finally let the chair take more of his weight and put one leg over Erik's shoulder.

Erik didn't hesitate in urging the other leg over his shoulder as well, making sure that the chair wouldn't budge from under Charles.

"Damn it, Erik, if you could see yourself," Charles gasped above him.

Erik pulled his head back, letting the tip of Charles' cock slip from his lips with a few licks. "I don't have to, I can tell how it's making you feel," he said, enjoying how gravelly his voice had become. Erik mouthed his way down the shaft, nuzzling the testicles, breathing in the musky scent of arousal.

"Erik, Erik, Erik," Charles chanted, his voice becoming fainter while the echo in Erik's mind grew stronger.

Erik curved one arm up to put the palm of his hand on Charles' abdomen, while he cupped himself through his jeans. He wasn't going to allow himself to come, not just yet. Even if the extra stimulation felt amazing.

Sliding his mouth down over Charles' cock again, Erik kept moving, sucking and rubbing the flat of his tongue along it. He'd never tire of this; of the feel and taste of Charles in his mouth.

"Erik, I can't," Charles gasped above him, his rising climax rolling over Erik in waves.

Not taking his mouth away, Erik sent a wave of encouragement at Charles and that was all it took. Bitter fluid filled his throat, Charles whining above him as he was unable to move with each spurt.

Erik kept sucking until he could feel Charles teetering on the edge between bliss and too sensitive.

Pulling off, he stood, letting Charles' legs slid down from his shoulder. Leaning forward, he licked his lips before kissing Charles, who was still trapped to the desk.

Erik let the metal holding Charles's hands flow back into their original shape. He broke their kiss, took a step back and reached for the re-formed triangle, walking over to hang it on the wall. It would give Charles time to pull himself back together before they went home, hopefully for round two.

"We're not expected home just yet," Charles said lightly.

Erik turned to find Charles standing with his back to him, hands braced on the desk, bare ass enticingly pushed back, trousers around his ankles.

Erik felt a slow grin pulling at his lips, before he slowly walked back, undoing his belt, then the button; then the zipper went down, mindful of his straining erection.

"You're the headmaster," Erik said with a grin.

Charles turned his head and met Erik's gaze. "How about I'm the bad student and you're my stern professor?"

"That works too," Erik agreed happily.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm feeling brave, I ask Smitty for inspiration - sometimes she suggests cards (which she knows makes me scream a girly scream and scamper off with my tail between my legs), though this time she asked for a number between 1 and 95. Being the classy geek, I chose 42. In this case, the prompt was "Triangle". Now triangle could be the obvious one, a relationship of three. Be it positive, negative or just... be.
> 
> However, that would have been too obvious, so I dug through ideas. Now, triangles, I used to have a few back when I still went to school. Even had a cool one made of metal.
> 
> I'm sure Erik has one as well, in his workshop at Stark Enterprises. Probably more than one. He likes the angles of it, the feel of the metal as it warms to his touch, as he works in old fashioned ways at times, with paper and measuring tools.


End file.
